1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for driving a light emitting device that is applied to a display device such as a light emitting diode (LED), and more particularly, to an apparatus for driving a light emitting device capable of protecting an internal circuit and components from over-current and over-voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display includes a plasma display panel (PDP), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a light emitting diode (LED) or the like. In order to make these individual display devices slim, the internal circuits thereof are required to be lightweight, thin and small.
Such an LED display device includes a plurality of LEDs driven by a preset driving current.
However, in a case in which an LED chain including a plurality of LEDs has a central point inappropriately connected to a ground, the number of the LEDs included in the LED chain is reduced, thereby causing an over-current problem.